S n o w f l a k e s
by cherriim
Summary: A love as pure as the snow. HikaRenge. NOW A SERIES! HOORAY!
1. Flurries

Waah

Waah! Sorry for such late updates! My parents took away all of my manga, and I'm prohibited to buy/read any until I get my average to a 90! Of course, that isn't going to take down ole' Sachie-san! (I'm secretly borrowing manga from the library and hiding it between my mattresses. Talk about going _obsession._)

S n o w f l a k e s is now officially a series! Hooray! (It was originally a oneshot. )

Please enjoy! (O)

--

F _l_ u _r _r _i _e _s_

_before the snow began to fall…_

"Thank-you! I hope you'll consider my idea of cosplaying characters from UkiDoki for our next event!" Renge laughed giddily, and bowed. She gazed at Tamaki's nervous face, as if rejecting her answer would death by Medusa. The others seemed to be amusing themselves by doodling in their notebooks, where they were supposed to be taking "notes", or by taking a nap. Hikaru studied the pleased face carefully, soaking up some of her genuine happiness, and secretly hid the fact that he _knew_ that Kyouya had only listened to her presentation to humor her.

Renge smiled widely, and sauntered over to the sofa's that were located off to the side of the table, and plopped down. She reached into the large pocket of her yellow uniform dress and gingerly pulled out a small coral pink gaming console, presumably a Nintendo DS, or a GameBoy. She pulled the stylus out of the side pocket, inserted a game into the top, and plugged a pair of white earphones into the side.

_All right, it's a DS. _Hikaru noted mentally. _I wish I was sitting down and playing a DS right now, instead of being at this stupid "conference." _He gazed at Kaoru, who was scribbling away madly in his notebook, sketching an intricate picture of two people kissing. One was of a boy, Hikaru guess that it was Kaoru, and the other was of a girl with short hair and thinly rimmed glasses.

_I wonder if Kaoru still has a crush on Haruhi. _Hikaru mused as he gingerly picked up his pen and twirled it around with his index and middle finger. Kyouya had just gone up front and was explaining how Haruhi's debt had increased by a couple of thousand dollars because she had smashed a seemingly 'priceless' plate. (Actually, it was something that Tamaki had picked up at the "Commoner's store", it cost virtually nothing.)

Renge was humming an upbeat tune, and giggled relentlessly. Her face turned red.

She's probably playing that stupid UkiDoki game again. Hikaru thought, his pen making a harsh contact with the lined paper. He began to sketch the outlines of a particular boy named 'Hikaru', stabbing a particular online Kyouya look-alike. He glanced up at Renge, who was bashfully muttering things to herself such as, "Oh, I'd love to go out to dinner, Miyabi-kun!" or an "I really don't deserve you, Miyabi-kun!" followed by an excited giggle. Hikaru frowned.

The pen contacted with paper again, this time flourishing splashes of blood flowing freely from the body that had just been impaled. Hikaru smirked. He glanced to look at his brother's drawing, almost to compare their artistic talents. Kaoru was now staring dreamily at the vice-president, occasionally stopping to sketch a little detail onto his picture. Actually, the supposed 'girl' in Kaoru's picture was actually starting too look _a lot _like Kyouya.

Hikaru blinked.

Kaoru smiled at his brother, playfully pushing his arm away from the notebook, attempting to catch a glimpse of his brother's picture. His smile curled downwards into a hurt frown, his lips slightly trembling. Hikaru's brow creased. "What--?" He whispered, but stopped mid-phrase.

Kaoru had probably thought that Hikaru was stabbing Kyouya in the picture. Hikaru blushed and turned to a different page, avoiding his brother's questioning looks.

Renge squirmed in her chair, and let out an exasperated squeal. Hikaru flipped back to the previous page, picked up his pen and began to perfect the wisps in his tasseled hair. He finished the majestic folds in his shirt, and put the pen down. Renge had paused her game and was now staring at Hikaru furiously scribbling away at his drawing. _Damn that Miyabi._ He growled in his head. As surge of jealous raced through his body, he stood up, whipped the pen at the window (almost hitting Renge in the head, which wouldn't have been pretty,) and plopped back down into his seat.

The whole room was staring at him.

"What…?" Hikaru grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Tamaki cleared his throat, and said, "As I was saying…' he shot a questioning look at the steaming Hitachiin, "you are now dismissed. As for you, Haruhi…" He smiled charmingly. "You father must escort you home." Haruhi scoffed, stood up, grabbed her jacket and bag from the chair, and started for the door. "No."

"But Haruhiiii." Tamaki whined, also grabbing his belongings and speeding after his 'daughter'. On that note, everybody began to pack their things up and leave the room.

Just as Hikaru was about to leave the room, somebody grabbed his sleeve. "Look, Kaoru, not now—" He started, expecting to see his brother. Instead, somebody else had caught his arm. Distressed eyes met sparkling, curious ones.

"Renge…?"

"Look, can I speak with you for a moment?" The otaku tugged his sleeve, and led him back over to the window.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes searched his features, as he blushed. Naturally, he turned away from her interrogating stare.

"Nothing."

"You can't just say _"nothing" _after whipping a pen at the window." Renge shot back as she pressed her hand against the cold windowpanes. Snow was just beginning to fall on the courtyard, gracefully bestowing flakes onto the heads and coats of the students that were being dismissed from the school.

"Eh."

"No, really. Tell me the truth."

Hikaru sighed. _The truth is, I'm jealous of Miyabi-kun. The truth is, I wish I made you as happy as he did to you. The truth is, I really hate myself for being jealous of a person who isn't even real, hate myself for being so mean to you sometimes, and hate it that I can't even look you in the face._

"I just remembered that I forgot my…homework. In my locker." He slowly turned to look back at the girl, his heart pounding wildly. "But that's fine."

"Are you sure…?" Renge was slipping on her beige jacket, and was placing her ever-so-loved DS into the pocket. Hikaru nodded wearily and put his deep blue jacket over his uniform. He pulled a pair of blue earmuffs out, and put them over his ears.

"Stupid otaku." He muttered as he left the room.

"HEY!" Renge called out as she swung the grand doors open, and dashed down the hall to catch up with the Hitachiin.

As they ran outside, the flurries swirled lazily around them, covering them with fat, glistening flakes.

--

I really hoped you guys liked that! And I hope that this gives you an idea of why Renge kept Hikaru after school for a moment.

I'd also like to thank Jazyrha for the 'Hikaru getting jealous of Miyabi' aspect of the story! Therefore she gets some KyouKao fluff! Haha! (O)


	2. Snowflakes

Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story. Bisco owns the characters. So, please, quit complaining.

Dedicated to anybody who likes the Hikaru and Renge pairing.

--

_S _n_ o _w _f _l_ a _k_ e _s

_love as pure as the snow._

"I seriously don't know why you made _me_ stay late, of all people." Hikaru grumbled as he wrapped his wooly, brown scarf around his exposed neck, the flesh that was unprotected from the unsympathetic winter winds. He turned his head slightly to glance at the girl that was attempting to catch up with his past paced strides.

"Well, it was for the better." Renge scoffed as she shoved a knitted black hat over her head, one that had little black kitty ears sewn on. The snowflakes caught in her mocha-coloured locks melted at the warm touch of the yarn. She huffed for breath after rushing through the ankle deep snow, her face stained with a nice, rosy blush from the cold.

Hikaru's paced slowed down drastically as he fully turned his head to look at the girl. "For the _better?_ AS if." He rolled his eyes at the bothered female. "If not for _you._" He leaned forward and poked her thick, black jacket. "I could be home with _Kaoru._ And we could be doing _'fun' _things._"_

"AS if." Renge mimicked as she stuck out her tongue and rejected the sarcastic comments. "Kaoru is at Kyouya's house, doing a homework project or something." She mockingly pocked his shoulder, with a little more force than anticipated.

"How would they be able to do that? They're not even in the same class! Let alone grade." Hikaru ran his fingers through the fur lining of her large hood. "What could they possibly be doing at Kyouya's house?"

Renge was about to begin spouting a list of possibilities before her eyes became locked with Hikaru's. His eyes locked on her full, rosy lips. "Uh…" He gulped as he watched a cluster of snowflakes fall upon them, and dissolve, wetting her lips.

"Ew!" She slapped his pale face, causing him to stagger back a few feet. "I highly doubt they're doing what you think they're probably doing." She resumed her regular pace, leaving Kaoru's other half standing in the snow.

"W-wait!" Hikaru called, as he dashed through the snow. He placed a cold hand over the place where she had slapped him; the sting of the wind against his slender hands beginning to give the sensation that his skin as ripping. He ran up beside Renge, walking beside her once again.

"What did you mean—" Hikaru paused. He now had understood what she was thinking about. "_Ugh, you are kidding me."_ He scowled, turning his face away from hers. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Does Kaoru really matter that much to you?"

The question caught him off guard. She looked so serene, and for once, she was smiling a smile of sincerity.

"O-of course!" He stuttered, forgetting about the ripping sensation because he had lost all feeling in his hands. "Why do you ask?" He turned his head to look at hers, and once again he blushed.

"Well, because…" Her large, liquid eyes turned and stared into his. "I'm thinking of…"

Hikaru moved a little closer to her, his hand brushing lightly against her small one. The sensation of being so close to an actual female, so close to one that was willing to talk to him and take him seriously…it made a shiver crawl up his spine. Not like he never talked to girls; he talked to them everyday, entertained them everyday, wooed them everyday…

"Replacing your 'brotherly love' act with a 'forbidden love' act. Involving Kaoru and Kyouya." Renge finished, her eyes seeking a mock form of amusement in Hikaru's expression.

"No, wait! You can't…" He muttered, his brows burrowing at the look of Renge's innocent smirk. "Stupid Otaku."

"Shut up."

"Well, it's your own fault for slapping me in the first place." He pouted, and the laughed.

"Since when does _this_ have to do with any of this?" She laughed back, and looked at his hand. It was dry and red, and small cracks were forming on the surface. She stopped, and grabbed his wrist before jerking it away from his face.

"Awh, _princess._" She cooed, her eyes twinkling with the reflections of the falling snow. She took his hand, and intertwined it with her own. He felt blood rushing up to his face, and a few, unusual wave of heat surging through his hand.

"My, Hikaru, your face is awfully red." She poked his cheek with her free hand. "Is it because of my dazzling beauty?" A large, happy smile appeared on her face before she felt Hikaru pull away.

"Yeah, right." He relaxed his intertwined hand, as it slipped out if it's little knot. She leaned down, and formed a little ball of snow.

"Wait, Hikaru, what're you—"

_Smack._

The wet snow came into contact with her upper shoulder, just barely missing contact with her face. Her head whipped around and looked at the cheeky boy, his soft locks tousled and topped with snow, his inviting face almost saying '_Come and get me.'_

"_FINE!"_ She yelled, and ran towards him at full speed, evidently pinning him down, his face flat in the snow. They wrestled for a few moments, rolling around and laughing in the snow and leaving prints of their little tussle. They stopped for a moment, to catch some air. She sat atop him; her chestnut honey locks spilling out of her hat and across her face.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, you know?" Hikaru grumbled, his eyes locking onto hers. "And heavy. Would it kill you to lose some weight?" He wiggled under the dating-sim fanatic's weight, his lungs heaving with a dramatic flair. "Gosh…" He gasped. "So…heavy…"

"You're just too weak then." She mashed a hand of snow against his face, and quickly retreated off of him, and stood up. Her cat hat was slipping to the side, but she didn't care. She was getting fairly hot from their little wrestle; small beads of sweat were forming on the back of her neck.

"Yeah… you just keep thinking that." They had almost reached the front gates of the prestigious academy. "Were you serious about the 'forbidden love' thing?" His voice turned mellow and serious. Renge laughed and shook her head.

"Well, it could work out you know…" They stopped at the gates. Hikaru smiled at her. Renge blushed, but it was fairly hard to tell since her cheeks were already bright red from the harsh blows of the wind. It was a strange feeling; Hikaru had always just called her a stupid otaku before. "Kaoru has Kyouya now,

The snowflakes blew across their faces, getting tangled in their hair. He held her face in his passably cold hands, and brushed his lips with hers before attaching himself to her full, snowflake-kissed lips ever so softly.

"And I have you."

--

SO…FLUFFY!

I hope you just liked it! Please, _please, __**please, **__**please LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

**_If you have any suggestions on further events in the story, please leave a review!  
Thankyou so much!_**


End file.
